


No Privacy

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang and Blake are hardly subtle about what they do in the bottom bunk at night, but their teammates might mind what happens a little bit less than they assume. Commission for Kinky No Kyoukai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Privacy

Yang was in no way subtle and slipping down from the top bunk to where Blake slept. The smoothest she had ever gotten was to go to the bathroom and then, instead of climbing back up to the top, slipping into Blake's bottom bunk instead, and even that had stopped when Weiss rolled her eyes at her the next day for thinking anyone had been fooled by it. So she'd stopped even doing that, just rolling out of her bunk and climbing into her girlfriend's, completely eschewing any chance that she was going to be quiet or discrete about what she was doing.

Blake usually wanted to complain about it, but Yang had a tendency of going right for her lips and kissing her with a certain infectious vigour that put any such complaints to bed. In fact, she found herself with nothing in the world to complain about whenever Yang's unyieldingly firm and incredibly warm body pressed up tight against hers. It made her breath hitch and all worries melt away, leaving only relaxation as she purred delightedly into her girlfriend's lips, hands quickly finding their way into Yang's messy, bouncy golden curls and grabbing at the back of her yellow top as she pulled Yang's body even tighter up against hers.

"Do you think they're asleep yet?" Blake asked, voice in a low whisper as she bit down gently on her girlfriend's bottom lip, rolling Yang slowly onto her back as she pressed needily against her body. It was her night to go first, and the moment that the horrible influence that was Yang was pressing up against her, she felt alighted, her passions ignited and her instincts tugged at. She was a bit more forceful than she would have otherwise been, but she knew that it was far from rough as far as her boisterous girlfriend was concerned.

"Yeah," Yang lied, having no real idea whether or not they were. It was the endless struggle of sharing a room with Weiss and Ruby; their deep-running appetites were hard to manage in a constructive way while also being considerate roommates who could keep quiet while they were having sex. Blake was considerably more concerned about the issue of trying to be quiet than Yang was, and it didn't help that the horny Yang really just wanted to get eaten out, consideration and manners be damned. "Yeah, I think they're asleep, we should be in the clear." Once fully on her back, she grabbed at Blake's hair, pulling her in for a deeper kiss first as her other hand ran down Blake's black robe turned nightgown, playfully reaching her way down to her ass, where she took a big, hard squeeze. Her advances were as relentless as they were needy.

Blake purred a little louder into the kiss, and lingered a little longer than she needed to, even after the hand was letting go of her hair and inviting her down. "And you're not lying to me this time?"

"Do my hands look red to you?" Yang asked, holding them out for Blake to look at, knowing that even in the darkness, Blake could see them quite sharply. But once Blake shook her head, Yang reached down and gave a loud, firm slap down to her girlfriend's ass. "Although I could make them red, if you'd like."

Blake hissed a little in surprise, but the way her head jerked back and her spine curled ever so slightly said that she enjoyed the impact, even if it had taken her off guard. "Do you ever stop?" she asked as affectionately as one could ask such a question.

"The Yang train has no Blakes," the blonde whispered on the very Yang-like assumption that puns were not an immediate mood-killer. Except, in some twisted way, the bright smile across her lips as she stared up at Blake kept it from completely drying up Blake's interest in forsaking a good night's sleep for the chance to get off. It was bizarre.

With a resigned sigh, Blake got down to business, fingers threading once more through Yang's hair as she tilted her head back, bearing down loving nibbles onto her neck, as if Yang needed heating up. Just the fact Yang had slipped down to the lower bunk meant that she was already fired up and ready to go, but Blake could not in good conscience ignore even the vaguest hint of foreplay and teasing, especially given the intense, excitable squirming that Yang seemed incapable of stopping when the already needy girl was subjected to a little bit of teasing. The kisses continued all the way down to the tops of Yang's breasts, drifting back and forth between them and pressing deep into her cleavage line, if only to taunt Yang further.

As expected ,Yang squirmed powerfully beneath Blake's touch, hips bucking and rolling against her body as the kisses continued, fingers drifting along the stretch of exposed skin between the hem of her top and the band of her shorts. She knew why Blake wanted to tease and touch her like that, as utterly frustrating as it was; it did build up to something, it just happened to be a something that was happening instead of the raw satisfaction that Yang so desperately sought. Still, for the sake of making Blake happy, she indulged in it, even if holding on was a bit difficult to resist the urge to just roll Blake back onto her back and climb onto her face, seizing pleasure of her own volition for the sake of finding the relief she was so eager to feel.

At least by the time Blake's nose was pushing the top up a little and her lips were pecking down at her hardened, defined core, the fingers were slipping underneath the band of her shorts and pulling them down. Yang's legs had trouble keeping still as the relentless kisses to her navel kept her squirming, but Blake had been after precisely that, willing to endure the greater difficulty of pulling the shorts down Yang's long and uncooperative legs if only to have the sense of control and playful dominance that came from being able to make her squirm madly. When finally the shorts were around one ankle, Yang's legs kicked up high into the air, the shorts flicked off of her foot as she presented herself desperately, hips throttling up off of the bed in a display of ragged need. But fortunately, Blake knew exactly what she was after, and hands found the backs of her thighs to hold them in place as the kisses lowered.

Far less fanfare was given to the kisses from her midsection down to her pussy. Blake's own patience was worn a little thin by the whiff she picked up of Yang's need, and gladly buried her face between her girlfriend's thighs, lapping at her trembling and soaked folds as her own needs caught up quite quickly with her. The taste of Yang's sopping wet core lit her tongue up, and she was quickly burying her face deep between the taut thighs, purring excitedly as she licked her all over.

The first moan rattled from Yang's lips almost immediately, and she didn't even think to clasp a hand over her lips until it was too late, until her hips were already settling into a frantic and completely chaotic rhythm of grinding against the faunus's eager mouth. Her toes curled as the steady, almost too tightly gripping hands on the backs of her legs kept them up high in the air, every instinct Yang had being screaming at her to clamp her thighs around Blake's head and madly fuck her face until she simply couldn't go any longer, which was unfortunate because neither of them had anywhere near enough time for that to be a reality. So she settled instead for putting her over her mouth and hoping that she would be able to hold it back enough not to wake her hopefully slumbering teammates.

But she already had been. Weiss had been trying to sleep even as the whispers caressed her ears, but the moan had first rung out when she was in the blissful space of pre-sleep where her mind may as well have been blank for how off track her thoughts had gotten. But the unmistakable and far too loud for what was happening moan of a Yang getting eaten out shook Weiss from her sleep better than anything else possible could. The heiress's eyes opened slowly, naturally drawn off toward the other bunk bed, ready to be frustrated by her need for sleep and desire to not nod off in class like some ungrateful slacker who didn't care about the tests they had coming up. But she couldn't be quite so mad when she caught an eyeful of the act.

Evidently, nobody had ever considered maybe turning a spare blanket into a de facto curtain to guard the worst keep secret in Team RWBY's room, or maybe just waiting until they were alone to do their thing, because Weiss got a full view of everything, of Yang's legs up in the air and Blake's face buried deep between her thighs, licking away as she knelt down on all fours, the hem of her robe starting to ride up and reveal ample amounts of rear end that seemed utterly devoid of any underwear to speak of upon it. It was a lot to take in for Weiss, whose sleep had been interrupted by a sight so incredible that all of the irritation began to ebb, replaced with an intense fixation on what was happening in front of her, Blake and Yang's sexual activities so brazenly on display it may as well have been taunting Weiss and Ruby over the fact at least half of the team was getting laid.

Weiss's thighs rubbed together and she choked down a little whine as she watched, unable to stop even if it was late, even if she had better things to do. She couldn't help herself but to stare intently, taking in all of the incredible sights and guiltily enjoying the view. There was just too much to ignore, from the little side to side wiggle of Blake's excited hips as she devoured her. to the way Yang moved with her usual intense, forceful, and utterly reckless vigour. The token effort to silence moans was utterly futile, the clasped hand only giving the sounds permeating the room a distinctly muffled quality as they reached Weiss's admittedly eager ears.

A hand reached down to grab at Blake's hair as thighs pressed tighter into the sides of her face, Yang becoming more reckless in her eager motions as she rolled upward madly into the adoring licks and kisses laid onto her mouth. Blake was so much better at eating pussy than Yang was, although Yang was unparalleled when it came to using her fingers. Unfortunately, Yang was also the boisterous and obnoxious lover who couldn't keep quiet or still for anything, leaving Blake worried about being caught or disturbing their teammates, not that she could see if that was the case given Yang's thick, muscular thighs holding tightly onto her. And Yang certainly wasn't going to pull away from her very inwardly drawn and self-concerned basking in pleasure to look around.

Resigning herself to just the raw, lurid embrace of everything about the moment, Blake let go of Yang's legs, confident that she was going to keep her own legs up in the air for her, and instead reached her needy hands down between her own legs, further pulling the robe up her body as she pressed curled, desperate fingers against her own slick mound and began to feverishly rub against her dripping entrance. She couldn't help herself, as lapping madly at Yang's own nectar had ensured her own need was throbbing and irresistible, no longer able to hold out against the inevitability of lust. Blake started to masturbate shamelessly as she redoubled her efforts on devouring her girlfriend, purring louder as she did so, guided by the hand in her hair that pulled her down against the rocking hips even tighter.

Weiss's jaw trembled as she watched, fingers fretting with the hem of her nightgown as she watched, enraptured by curiosity, envy, and need. Lust swelled up in throbbing waves as her mind battled with so many things; Blake's moans now joined Yang in the reckless and utterly inconsiderate chorus of lurid noises that taunted the sleeping girl, but for as crass as their display was, she couldn't easily justify to herself the idea of alleviating her own aching arousal to the sight of them. Something still felt wrong about it, like she was a voyeur watching two people who surely had no idea that she was watching them, as utterly ridiculous as such a certainty may have been.

But then she heard a third moan, one from above. On the top bunk, Ruby was shameless as she lay on her side and leaned slightly over the edge of the bed, angled the best way she could to watch the proceedings, being much, much less conflicted about venting her frustrations with Blake and Yang's sex as a wonderful visual aid. Her hand was down her heart-covered pajama pants, which were pulled halfway down her hips as she stared intently, fingers rocking steadily in and out of her needy, dripping core, even if it was making quite a wet mess of her panties. But she didn't care anymore, reveling in the thrill of voyeurism, of watching Blake eat Yang out and madly finger herself. On the outside, she could even see the way they settled together into a rhythm, as much as both seemed disparate to each other, with Blake's hips and fingers working together to mimic the endless bucking of Yang's hips at seeming random.

Hearing Ruby's moan was the last straw for Weiss, whose resolve shattered as she learned she was the only person in the room not currently finding some kind of relief. Her dress went up and her panties went down to her knees, the blanket thankfully obscuring everything as she started to rub her entrance in steady circles, naturally the most composed and finessed of the four as she kept her masturbation principled and steady. There was no sense in going recklessly when all she wanted was a clear line from needy to satisfied, a straight line toward her goal proving the easiest way to get it. She pulled the blankets up a little bit, biting down on them to keep herself quiet, clearly also the only person who cared about trying to be quiet.

The deep licks and flurry of laps at Yang's clit were the fastest way by far to undo the blonde, and Blake was merciless about honing in on the ways she had learned would drive her up the wall. She had no intention of slowing down for anything as she kept up the assault, no longer able to hold her own desires back. She wanted Yang to get off as soon as possible, to be able to feel her own madly pumping digits replaced by Yang's, by the toasty warmth that came from getting worked over by her girlfriend. Her own touch felt like a poor substitute in that regard. Burying her face down deep between Yang's clenching thighs, she was determined to get what she needed willing to give Yang everything she wanted first to get there.

Yang's madly bucking hips quickened up the pace as she drew closer and closer, moans even louder and less contained as her body tightened up, a sweat breaking across her brow from the sheer heat welling up within her, intense and throbbing. She didn't stop moving, whimpering needy pleas to Blake between rumbling moans, her free hand pulling her loose tank top up and rubbing at one of her breasts as she tried to push herself just that little bit further in the final moments of need. Naturally, the exposure drew even hungrier eyes from the secret voyeurs over in the other bunk bed, who couldn't stop watching the very many things happening on the bed as it creaked and shook. It was a miracle that the motion didn't send the top bunk topping off given the way it was kept in place only by stacks of books acting as a sloppy buffer, but it thankfully held under the lovers' vigorous motions.

The only thing less subtle than Yang getting oral was a climaxing Yang getting oral, hips shoving their way up off the bed madly as no hand in the world could possibly have kept her quiet. She trembled and shook, orgasming with an expected amount of fervor and impulse, but her cries were so engrossing that they eclipsed the thrashing about she did. Blake held Yang down steady as She drank down the flood of nectar that followed, eagerly licking up every drop she could as her fingers pumped madly in and out of herself. She wasn't even close yet, but at least getting hers finally seemed like it was on the horizon, which was really all she needed.

Weiss could hear a whimper beneath Yang's incessant cries as Ruby hit her peak, the team leader's thighs becoming a slick mess as she came, just as messy and wet about it as her half-sister was. Ruby's fingers curled inside of her folds, as she grew still, biting down hard on her lip and whining a little as she flopped down limply back against the bed. Her hips twitched a little as she kept her fingers buried deep inside of herself and waited for them to be engrossed enough into the next round that she didn't have to lie about being awake. Weiss was frustratingly far from her release still, but had to hold her motions as Blake pulled up from Yang's pelvis with a lurid smile upon her face, whimpering herself as she closed her eyes most of the way, pretending to be asleep.

"You were too loud," Blake hissed lowly, using her sleeve to wipe some of Yang's quim off of her chin. Looking over to the other bunk bed, she saw Weiss lying peacefully asleep and Ruby nowhere to be found, sighing in relief a little bit. "We could have been in trouble if they saw us."

"But they didn't," Yang said, smirking as she sat up and started pulling Blake over toward her by the robe. A light tug on the sash undid the knot, making it fall open and free, exposing the faunus's breasts to her hungry eyes as her lips curled into an even wider smirk. "They're still asleep, and you're still pent up, so get over here and stop complaining." Her hand trailed down Blake's midsection, reaching down to her needy folds and sinking two fingers between her puffy labia as her other hand grabbed the small of Blake's back and pulled her into her lap. Straightening herself out in the process, Yang buried her face down into Blake's breasts as she settled her down atop her legs. It was all going swimmingly, down to the fact that Blake clearly couldn't tell when people were faking being asleep or not; Ruby and Weiss were terrible liars, but at least the only person who would have minded had been fooled.


End file.
